


come and get your love

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, buddie, dont get blackout drunk fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: Buck and Eddie woke up next to each other on the same bed—shirtless. But neither have any ideahowthey got there.andmaybe,some feelings don't have to stay hidden after all.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	come and get your love

A second wave of tsunami hits Los Angeles only a couple months after the first one, But the only difference this time is that there are absolutely _no_ casualties, nobody massively injured; and that, of course, calls for a victory party. A party held in Athena and Bobby's house, with the 118 milling about, their punch cups in hand.

"Crazy week, huh" Buck mutters to his _colleagues-slash-found-family_ as he sips his punch in a red plastic cup, although he prefers to drink something stronger. _'Ah well, the night's still young,'_ he thought to himself.

"Tell me about it," Eddie responded, his shoulder brushing against Buck's as the group finds a quieter spot near the patio to chat. "That was probably the _luckiest_ streak we've had so far." Sitting down on one of the lawn benches, their shoulders brushing yet again, and this time Buck smiles at Eddie; who smiles back warmly.

Hen watches the two basically being joined at the hip, and lets out a small chuckle at their oblivious pining for one another. "Well, everyone's pretty much already prepared. It helps that we're all tough to boot,"

"I'll drink to that!" Chimney raises his plastic cup as a salute and downs the content in one go. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sighs. "Now, if only the drinks we're having is a _whole_ lot stronger than this, it can be a _real_ party,"

"Okay, _maybe_ we could... go to a bar after this? Just the four of us? Drinks are on me, it's a special occasion anyway," Buck giddily smiles as he suggests the idea to his group, and they all seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.

"Let's see if we can duck out early," Hen puts her cup down on the coffee table and makes her way to Athena playing host to excuse them for the rest of the night.

A moment later, Hen returns to the group with a victorious smile.

"Let's go, guys!"

—

...Is it the end of the world?

It's burning.

No, wait... it's just the sunlight peering through the curtains.

"..... _ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ " Buck groans, clutching his head that currently feels like it's splitting itself in two, and his throat feels dry as the desert. Pretty sure something died in there. But nope, that's _probably_ alcohol. "My head... my throat... fucking... _ughhhhh_ "

He tries to get up and check the time, but since he's a millennial and doesn't even have an alarm clock by his bedside table to look at, he blindly pats his blanketed bed for his phone.

On his third pat, he hit a bump. ' _Aha! Must be my phone_ ,' he thought to himself. _'Hey, wait a minute. This isn't shaped like my phone... it's—'_

A hand. _  
_

He lifts the calloused hand that's not his own yet feels so _familiar_ , and confusion creases its way into his eyebrows. " _Huh?_ "

_'Did I bring anyone home? Man, that was so Buck 1.0... no fucking way. Maybe I can pretend this isn't my apartment and make a run for it—no, that's not going to work...just how fucking drunk WAS I?!'_ Buck's thoughts swirl in his head and it pretty much feels like 3 bongo drummers are using his head as an instrument right now.

" _Urggghhhhhh._ Can you _please_... grunt _quieter_... my head is killing me," the owner of the hand that Buck's still holding stirs, grabs more of the blanket with his free hand and hogs it.

Buck looks at him. No fucking _way_. Not in his wildest dreams. Wait, _is_ this a dream?

"Eddie?"

The brunette man opens his eyes with a jolt. He turns his head to the other side of the bed, and is immediately met by Buck's beautiful blue eyes, and he _almost_ wants to smile, if not for the fact that Buck is shirtless.

And so is Eddie.

"Buck..." Eddie looks at Buck, bewildered. His head is playing the mii theme song right now, except that it's playing on full volume with an accompaniment of dubstep remixes... and _castanets_?

"Did we...?" He raises his eyebrows at Buck's shirtless figure, and he's trying his best not to stare. It's not like he's been secretly in love with his best friend for nearly two years or anything.

Buck could only bashfully shrug. "I uh... I don't know, I have literally _no_ memory of last night... I remember going with you... and Hen _and_ Chimney to our usual bar...? And the second we stepped inside, it's like tv static," he tries to remember while not staring at Eddie's shirtless body, his best friend that he _absolutely_ has _no_ crush on whatsoever for nearly two years.

Eddie visibly winces. "Me neither. I _definitely_ don't remember coming here... to _your_ apartment..." he tries to stand up, but Buck holds his hand in place.

"Wait, Eddie," and just like that, Eddie plopped back onto the bed. "I... I just..." Buck visibly struggles with what he wants to say, it's either _'I love you Eds, I always have,'_ or _'I have an instant cure for this hangover that only needs ONE jalapeno pepper!'_

"I... let me make you a cure... for this hangover we both obviously have... it's fool-proof,"

_Real eloquent_ , _Buck_.

Eddie nods and sits upright on the bed, with Buck slowly making his way downstairs to his kitchen island to brew the cure. Left alone on the bed upstairs, Eddie grabs a fistful of the blanket and buries his face in it. ' _What the fuck is going on!? Why are we both shirtless and why can't I remember shit!? Did I say something I shouldn't have last night...?_ ' Eddie thought to himself, panicking. But another thought _also_ occurrs to him. _'Wait a minute...If I can't remember, neither can he! Which means, whatever happened last night doesn't count, and we can both just pretend it never happened! ...if anything happened at all,'_

And with that, Eddie lets out a self satisfied huff at his logic _,_ perfectly content to just think that way.

"Eds, try to drink this! It's my special hangover cure, I promise it works!" Buck calls out to him from the kitchen, his volume not above yelling but quite audible.

"Alright, alright. Just lower your voice, no need to yell," Eddie bounds downstairs, then he takes the glass full of questionable-looking green liquid from Buck's outstretched hand and gulps a whole bunch of it in one go.

And by god, does it burn.

"Buck..." Eddie narrows his watering eyes at his best friend, the urge to throw up palpable. "This... taste like _shit_ ,"

"Just wait, I promise,"

And what do you know? A second later, any sign of hangover is _gone_ from Eddie's face. And head.

" _What the f—_ "

"I _told_ you it works," Buck grins at his best friend with that adorable puppy grin, the one that Chris _probably_ mimicks to make Eddie do his bidding.

Now that they both sobered up in less than ten minutes, an awkward question still lingers.

_What the fuck happened last night?_

Seeing as neither of them wants to bring it up, Eddie clears his throat in an almost exaggerated way. "Well, I gotta... get going. I'm picking Chris up from Abuela's later. I'll uh, see you at work?" Eddie awkwardly searches around Buck's apartment for his phone, wallet, and keys. After several minutes of playing a real life hidden object game, he excuses himself and leaves Buck's apartment.

Left alone, Buck finally lets his cheeks flush a deep shade of red at the thought of what happened last night. And the thought alone is enough to send him down a spiral of guessing what he said and what he didn't, and if he blurts out his entire heart's content or not. One thing's for sure; the next time he sees Eddie, he's going to avoid looking at him in the eye. Because if he _does_ look at Eddie's deep and warm hazel eyes, he's scared that Eddie might find out his massive crush, and that would ruin their friendship, because _why_ would Eddie feel anything for him other than platonic?

—

"Hey, Buckaroo" Chimney plasters on a tired smile on his sunglasses-adorned face, cleaning the ladder truck with a murky sponge. It's a slow afternoon shift, and they use the time to polish the trucks to pristine.

"Chim, do you remember what the fuck _happened_ to us last night?" Buck asks, while he helps scrub the other side of the truck.

" _Not really_. I mean, detail's pretty hazy. I _do_ remember Maddie picking me up, though," he answers with a sigh, and Buck almost offers to make Chimney his signature hangover cure (but the station's pantry doesn't have jalapeno peppers).

"Okay, what about _me_? Or Eddie? Do you remember what happened to us?"

Chimney visibly concentrates to remember. His shoulders slump in defeat. "...The last I remembered, I think you and Eddie were comparing who was the hottest vampire on True Blood...? But that was while we're in the bar, Maddie picked me up before any of you went home, though, sorry"

Buck pats his friend in thanks. Not that it helped.

—

"Hey Hen, do you remember what happened to us last night?" Buck plops down on one of the couches on the upstairs loft, joining Hen as she tries to solve a crossword puzzle with a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses on.

"Not really. I _do_ remember seeing you and Eddie argue, though,"

"...About what?" Buck visibly gulps, maybe he accidentally confessed his feelings and Eddie wouldn't have it?

"I _think_... it was about whether or not pineapple belongs on pizza? But after that argument, another round of drinks arrived and you both pretty much let it go," Hen shakes her head, trying to remember another fragment of what happened, and gives up. "Other than that, I pretty much forgot. Sorry, Buck"

"At least you remembered more than Chimney," Buck purses his lips and thanks Hen, and leaves her to do her puzzles in peace.

—

Eddie arrived to his shift pretty late in the afternoon, long after Buck's done interrogating (and failing) Hen and Chimney about last night, and everything pretty much resumes back to normal. On calls, they're a great team as always. But as soon as they went back inside the ladder truck, none of them knew what to say _nor_ how to break the ice. What do you even _say_ to your colleague/best friend that you partied so _hard_ with, you end up shirtless in the same bed with them the next morning?

Finally, _mercifully_ , their shift came to an end. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, the wildest thing that happened on call today was having to save _12_ cats from a willow tree. How they got there, nobody has a clue.

Buck is just about done packing his stuff and is about to go home for the night, but his gaze landed on Eddie, only a few feet away from him. He wants to say something, _anything_ —he can't end the day not talking to his best friend. But does his best friend _want_ to talk to him?

"See ya," Eddie snaps his locker shut, interrupting Buck's thoughts process with a wave and a thin smile, and he disappears out of the station.

"...see ya" Buck replies to the air.

—

"You've been avoiding each other for the whole week, for god's sake, Evan... just call him," Maddie cups her mug filled with green tea and sips from it, her elbows leaning on Buck's kitchen counter.

"Maddie, what do I even _say?_ " Buck paces around his apartment, his hands flailing around wildly without any clue as to what he should do with them. "I can't just call him now! I need to know what the hell _happened_ between us that... that resulted in us sleeping on my bed, _shirtless!_ "

Maddie raises her eyebrows, and she flips her expression to a groan. "You _seriously_ don't remember?"

"Well Maddie, I'm sorry that my _dilemma_ is boring to you, but I seriously can't remember! What if I ripped my whole heart out and left it at his feet, what if he remembered _that?_ "

Maddie groans again. _Audibly_.

"You guys are _so_ frustrating. I drove you, Eddie _and_ Chimney home that night, don't you remember?"

Buck stops pacing. "But Chimney said you only picked _him_ up?"

Maddie rolls her eyes with a small smile. "No, silly... I drove all _three_ of you home, but you and Eddie asked to be dropped off to your apartment so you can play ' _road fighter_ ' or something... to prove who's the best at it? And when I accompanied you both into your apartment, you peeled off your shirt and fell _asleep_ instead. And Eddie..."

"And Eddie _what!?_ "

Maddie gives Buck's hand a squeeze as she continues. "Eddie, looking at you asleep, he whispered—well, _not exactly_ whispered, because he's wasted as fuck, it was more of an exclamation, he said, with all the adoration in the world; _'god, you're beautiful'_ and stripped his shirt off and... fell asleep right next to you. That's all,"

Buck feels his face heat up. That's _not at all_ what he expects, but the fact that Eddie said those words to him sends a hopeful smile onto his face. "He... he _said_ that?"

"Why would I lie to you? Besides, it's not unlike him to say that,"

"How do you figure?" Buck asks his sister, confusion on his face.

Maddie lets out an amused chuckle. "I think it's clear to _anyone_ who spends five minutes with you two to understand that you're basically in love with each other,"

Buck is at a loss for words. "I don't... he _wouldn't_... he's _not_..."

"Just call him, Evan. Seriously."

—

"Okay, Buck—deep breaths. You can do this. Maddie's already left, you got this. You can tell him—tell Eddie how you feel," Buck paces around his bedroom, still trying to pick a shirt to wear to go to Eddie's place. The sun nearly sets, and this is it—now or never. He's decided that he will tell Eddie how he feels, and if Eddie doesn't feel the same way, he can just cry in his bed for months before eventually, _painfully_ moving on. But he surely hopes it will never come to that. He's hopeful. He _also_ got a bunch of credits saved up to take Eddie to dinner, the fancy seafood place by the pier that Eddie's been clamoring about. Buck takes another deep breath. "Okay, you got this."

Buck bounds down the stairs, collects his phone and wallet and just as he's about to open the door, the door knocks.

Buck looks through the peephole to see who it is.

"Eddie?" He opens the door to see Eddie, dressed in a fancier, albeit still rugged version of himself, standing nervously on Buck's doorway.

"Hey, Buck. Can I uh, can I come in?"

" _Oh_ —yeah, of course, come on in," Buck lets him in, not entirely understanding the situation that just transpired.

Eddie sits on Buck's couch, not really meeting his eye.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Buck sits on the armchair next to the couch, giving Eddie space.

"Yeah... _something_ is," Eddie looked at Buck in the eye, his expression soft, but earnest.

_'Oh no,'_ Buck thought. _'This is where he's going to say he remembered what happened and he regrets it,'_ and at that, Buck braces himself by clenching his fists on either sides of the armchair to hear whatever Eddie has to say.

"I really... I can't stop thinking about you, Buck."

_'Huh?'_

Eddie fixes Buck a soft glance, his eyes then wandering between the city lights outside the window as he sucked in a breath. "I _still_ can't remember what happened that night... and then we woke up on the same bed, _shirtless_ , I thought that was _it_. I thought I ruined our friendship for good."

Buck only stares at his best friend, dumbfounded, mouth agape. "Eddie, I..."

"Wait, let me finish, Buck," Eddie turns his body facing Buck, now they're facing each other in Buck's living room area. " The first time I met you, you were _insufferable_. But, you also met _me_. And then we spent some time together, and those were some of the _best_ moments of my life. You're amazing with Chris, you're amazing with us; with _me_. You treat us like family, and I fell for you somewhere along those times, and even if you don't feel the same way, I just really want you to know how important you are to us...to _me_."

Eddie searches Buck's face for any hints of rejection, but all he sees is his own expression, reflected back to him.

"Eddie..." Buck swallows, a thousand of his heartstrings being tugged at once. "I... I've _always_ been feeling the same way about you. I just... I didn't want to ruin what we _have_ , and I wasn't even sure you would be into me like _that_ , but now..."

Eddie laughs, relief washing over his beet-red face. "You were thinking the same thing,"

Buck nods, bashful and hopeful. He wants to touch Eddie so _badly_ , to feel his fingers graze over his cheek, to kiss him...

Eddie leans into Buck's armchair, seemingly thinking of the same thing. But Buck stands up halfway, only to veer his body on top of Eddie's on the couch. He straddles Eddie, cupping his face with his hands. "Is this okay?"

Eddie grins ear to ear. "I've been waiting to kiss you for _ages_ , Buck—next time, don't take too long," he leans into Buck's touch and their lips press together, slow and sweet; like they've always known how it would've felt. And they were right. It's intoxicating, the way Buck caresses Eddie's hair while smiling into their kiss, and the way Eddie's arm wrap around Buck's neck while the other on the small of Buck's back. It feels amazing, electrifying, sweet—and familiar.

—

Their kisses turns slow and lazy, and Buck eventually pulls away from Eddie to sit next to him.

" _So,_ " Buck runs a hand through his hair, fixing Eddie a look.

"So?"

"You know that seafood place by the pier you've been wanting to check out for _ages?_ "

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go there with me right now?" Buck nudges Eddie to the direction of the door as they're fixing their collars.

Eddie sheepishly smiles at the implication. "So this is a _date_ ,"

Buck mirrors Eddie's expression, but adds an earnest touch to it. "Now that you've mentioned it, I guess we _have_ been dating for a while, huh... we just never—"

"Made out on the couch like teenagers?" Eddie chuckles.

"I was _going_ to say—we just never put an official label on it before," Buck playfully shoves Eddie away, flushing at the memory.

"When you put it _that_ way, I guess you're right," Eddie smiles softly at the love of his life, now a fact that he's _proud_ to admit. He stands, and he extends a hand to Buck, who takes it.

—

" _Next_ time we wake up on my bed shirtless, let's try to remember what happened the night before," Buck stands from the couch, his hand still linked with Eddie's as they make their way to the door.

"Deal."

And they head out into the night, for their millionth date. Only this time, it's a _date_ , and they both know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I have a tumblr with the same name if you want to send some memes :-)


End file.
